This invention relates to oil soluble complexes prepared by the reaction of 1,2,4-thiadiazole dimercaptan polymer with a succinimide derivative containing an alkenyl group. A fatty acid and an aliphatic mercaptan can also, optionally, be included to provide enhanced results in certain applications.
Polymers of dimercaptothiadiazoles are known to be insoluble in either hydrophilic or oleophilic media. A method by which 1,3,4-thiadiazole dimercaptan is made oil soluble by reacting it with oil dispersible materials such as a succinimide derivative, or with polysulfides, mercaptans or amines containing at least one primary or secondary amine group is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,126.
The novel oil soluble complex composition of this invention differs from that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,126 in that it has better performance and its solubility increases significantly with mercaptans but decreases when reacted with polysulfides or amines.
The invention also provides a process for the preparation of oil soluble complexes of 3,5-dimercapto-1,2,4-thiadiazole polymer. This process is also applicable to the 1,3,4- and 1,2,3-thiadiazole polymer isomers.
The precise chemical nature of the composition of this invention is not known. However, it is certain that a chemical reaction takes place to produce a definite composition, hereinafter called "complex".